CODE KATRINA
by OddSakura
Summary: Katrina is a normal orphan girl who goes and attends Kadic Academy, but when she is attacked by the Scyphozoa during a XANA attack, things turn topsy turvy in her life. OddxOC JeremyxAelita UlrichxYumi! First Code Lyoko Fanfic! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**CODE: KATRINA**_

_**Chapter 1: Grief and New School**_

**Katrina's POV**

"Katrina, could you come up here for a second?" Miss Della called.

I looked up from my Math work to find her staring at me with a sad expression on her face. For once in my life I felt scared. Not of Miss Della. No. I was scared of what could make her look so sad and full of pity.

I slowly walked up to her desk, knowing all eyes were on me, and asked the question to which the answer I was desperate to know, yet afraid to find out.

"What's wrong Miss?"

"Kat, I don't know whether I'm the right person to tell you this."

I saw her glance down at a letter in her hand. I prided my self in being able to read upside down, but right now I thought of it as some sort of curse. One word stood out in bold. **Dead**. My stomach clenched itself into a tight knot.

"I'm afraid that your parents and siblings… well there was and car accident and-" She broke off when she saw my face. She knew I understood. " I'm so sorry." she whispered.

I heard muffled gasps around the room and 'Oh my God's'. but I didn't care. My life had been snatched from me in one moment. I refused to believe it. They had to be playing some cruel sick joke on me. I waited for some one to come out and shout "Gotcha!". But no one came.

"No." I whispered. " No. NO! Your lying!" I shouted. I ran out of the room before anyone could come after me.

I was sorted to move away to a new school. A boarding school. All the way in France. I didn't care. Everyone, my parents, my brothers… and my sisters.

My big sister Raye. I knew it would be torture without her. She stayed with me and we did everything together. If anyone dared hurt me in the slightest way, she would stand up for me.

I couldn't think of what to do to deal with all this pain. This physical pain that weighed down my heart and lungs. It was killing me inside. So I cried, and once I had started, I couldn't stop. But I always felt better afterwards.

But a few months later and a couple of days before I moved, I decided that I couldn't waste my whole life grieving. They would want me to be happy. All of them. So I tried to cry the last of it out, then spent a few hours, yes hours, trying to smile in the mirror.

Once I managed it, I knew it would get better. Life would go on and I would be happy. Maybe not now. Maybe not tomorrow. But some day.

So I packed my bags, got on the plane, and all too soon for my liking, I was stood in front of the wrought iron gates of Kadic Academy.

A memory flashed through my mind and suddenly I was stood in front of the gates to my old school, giving my parents hugs goodbye and promising them that I would give them a full recount of my day a soon as I got home. I felt my eyes prickle with tears and was glad that no one was around to see me.

After a few minutes spent trying to regain control of my tears I cursed myself for being so weak. Weak. It was a word I both pitied and despised. I felt sorry for the weak, yet hated anyone who called me that. Back at my old school, Jase Academy, I automatically would kick anyone who called me soft in the shin. I hated feeling useless and having to rely on someone else. That was why I got into martial arts class and became a black belt in Taekwondo.

I glanced again at the gates, doubts flowing through my head. What if they shunned me because I wasn't the same? What if I could never find anyone to have as a friend? Everyone was sure to have settled in now that it was the middle of term. I would be a loner. An outcast.

That had a ring to it. Kat the Outcast. I weighed my options. I could either:

1) Stay here and become a loner.

2) Run away into the forest behind me without any money, food or hygienic facilities and probably get eaten by wolves.

"Damn you common sense." I whispered under my breath. And before the crazy part of my mind that I like to call Fred, could argue, I walked through the gates. The grounds were completely deserted. The kids would be in their dorms. Sighing, I trudged through the yard and into the main building, my feet dragging along the corridors toward the Headmaster's office.

After about fifteen minutes, in which I was sure I had been going in circles for ten of them, I stood in front of the Headmaster's oak door. I hesitated before knocking, wondering whether it was not to late to listen to Fred after all. But before I could step away to join my new life in the forest, the door opened to reveal a man in his mid 40's with spectacles smiling down at me.

" I thought I heard someone at the door. You must be the new girl, Katrina, yes?" he seemed such a nice man that I couldn't help but get my hopes up a little for a good life here as he let me in to his office.

" The one and only Mr …"

"Delmas. I am confident that your life here at Kadic will be splendid!" Mr Delmas beamed.

I nodded shyly. Which is weird, cause I'm **never** shy.

" Well here is your schedule," Mr Delmas continued, while handing me a piece of paper " and your dorm number is 213. Here's a map of the school as well, just in case. Dinner is at 7:00, lunch is at 12:00 and breakfast is at 8:00. School starts at 9:00 in the morning, but you wont need to worry about that as you start school tomorrow, so you have time to settle and get to know your way around. And no one is allowed out of their dorms after 9:30. Any questions?"

My first thought was _Repeating that a lot slower might help_ but I stayed silent. " No, I'm good."

"Well then, it's 5pm now. Hurry along to your dorm to unpack and then go down to the dining hall."

Nodding, though my mind still spinning, I walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Me: Hiya It's OddSakura here back for another chapter!

**I would first like to thank the person who reviewed- Kamen Rider Hazaru! Thanks for being the first to review this story!**

**This chapter has more action than the last, ALOT more so, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2: Mind Fights! Crabs! Am I Losing It?**_

I walked along the winding corridors. I had a small spark of hope now. If everyone else was as kind hearted as Mr Delmas, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all. Even if it wasn't I would not succumb to grieving for my parents openly. I would be a cheeky ball of sunshine, like I always was.

Raye would be proud of me. I imagined how things would be if she hadn't been on her way from school to the dentist that day. She would have been here with me, charming all the boys, cheeking yet respecting the teachers, never leaving-

"AHHHHH!"

Startled, I turned towards the scream to find a girl of about ten years old running as fast as those little legs of hers could carry her past me and out of sight. Looking towards the direction she had come from, I immediately knew why.

Standing there before me was a creature I had never seen before. Nine feet tall, it towered above me with four long spindly blood red legs. It resembled a very_**very**_large crab except for the fact that it had six pure white eyes that shot a laser after the girl, thankfully missing her. On top of its head was a symbol like marking. It looked like a circle, with two smaller circles inside of it and on top of it was a line sticking out, and below the circle, three smaller lines jutting out. It looked a bit like an eye. The monster also looked mechanical.

Only one thought bounced around in my head. For once Fred and Common Sense seemed to agree on something.

_WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HECK! _

It's eyes were fixed on me with a blank stare and I could tell in a way it was sizing me up. Clearing my head it wasn't hard to see that this thing wasn't here to show me to my room. As if the crab could read my mind it suddenly shot a laser were I would have been had it not been for a few fancy back flips.

_I take back what I said about not needing gymnastics lessons Mum! _I thought before hastily avoiding another laser. The crab had already destroyed half of the corridor and I would be buried alive if I didn't do something soon. Spotting a sharp pipe amidst the wreckage behind it, I dodged another laser before sliding under the legs of the monster and grabbing the pipe. I looked up and quickly rolled out of the way, the crab's legs only just missing my head.

Without any warning I suddenly felt a searing pain in my arm and turned to see another crab entering the fray and a kid with blond hair that stood up from his head with a purple splotch on it about my age chasing after it, a sharpened stick in his hand. He wore a purple jumper over a pink shirt and had purple jeans on. I also couldn't help but notice that he was painfully cute.

His eyes widened on seeing me fighting, but I was too preoccupied with dodging another laser to notice.

" Hit the eye!" he yelled desperately, while dodging the other monsters attacks. " The thing on it's head! That's where you've got to get it!"

_He's Italian_ I thought. _I can hear it in his voice._ I then shook myself. What heck was I doing thinking about that at a time like this?

He turned back to his own battle and leapt up to try and hit the strange symbol, only to have to abandon his attempt to avoid another laser. He seemed to notice as well as I did that it would be useless to try and hit the eye while the monster was concentrating on him.

_Think, girl, THINK! _My mind begged me. I needed to keep the crab busy otherwise there would be no way I would ever reach that eye.

_Unless… _Fred spoke inside of me.

_No WAY! Are you crazy! Wait, don't answer that. But still, its way too risky!_ Common Sense screamed.

_Shut it you! Even as a figment of the mind I never found any appeal of the phrase 'Better safe than sorry'. But if she doesn't take the chance, she'll probably die anyway!_ Fred retorted.

No answer from Common Sense.

_Exactly_ Fred said triumphantly. _I really AM losing it._ I thought.

I slid between the crab's legs and lay there with it towering over me. It lifted it's leg to smash it into my skull and gathered up it's strength. As it plunged it's leg down I rolled out of the way and onto my feet, facing the monster once again. The force of it's kick downwards had left it with its foot stuck into the ground. I smiled slyly.

_Just as planned._

As it concentrated on getting it's foot free, I seized my chance. Leaping into the air from behind, I landed on top of the creature and forced my pipe down into the centre of the bull's-eye using all of my strength. The monster wobbled underneath my feet and I jumped off as it exploded behind me, landing steadily on my feet.

I turned to the other boy, who had just managed to trip the second crab, and was now plunging his stick/spear into it's head. Obviously proud of himself, he spun round to see me waiting there impatiently. His mouth fell open, clearly under the impression that he would have had to help me.

" Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I'm Odd."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." I replied, smiling. " I'm Katrina, but call me Kat. Now if it's not to much trouble, will you please tell me WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON BACK THERE!" I yelled.

But Odd wasn't listening. His eyes were wide with shock and he was staring transfixed at something over my shoulder. Before I could ask him what was wrong, I felt something like tentacles wrap around me and I was hovering in the grip of what looked like a giant squid. It had a purple body and what looked to be a giant bubble as a head with a green body part attaching them together. On this was the same strange symbol that the crabs held on their heads. It had several long tentacles, but before I could make any further observation, it had pressed three of these to my head and everything went black.

* * *

I was floating.

That was all I could really say. In a blank, white space of nothingness. But then I saw something moving up ahead. I willed myself to go towards the strange object and I just floated over there. Weird. I couldn't walk, or move my legs at all for that matter. I just moved with my mind.

As I got closer the object seemed to get bigger, and looking at it, it seemed to be a window, and inside there was a moving picture. I gazed at this illustration and I saw, _myself_?

Yes, it was me, and my parents and siblings at the park, two years ago on my birthday. As I leaned further toward this image to get a closer look, I tumbled inside and on to the grass as the window closed behind me.

"You can't catch me!" Raye laughed as the past me chased her around the jungle gym.

"Watch it!" my older bother, Toby, yelled as we ran towards him. A little too late; we had already bowled him over and all three of us had landed in a heap giggling uncontrollably.

"Don't forget about us!" The 11 year old twins, Coraline and Colin said simultaneously as they ran over and threw themselves on top of the pile of chuckling teenagers.

I smiled as I looked at the picture perfect scene. But then something very odd began to happen.

The giggles in the air seemed to multiply and everything began to split into two so that there was a double of the whole scene around me. The laughing echoed inside my head even as the one of each double began to skate away into the horizon.

The scene disappeared into nothingness abruptly, and I was once again floating the vast white space and there was another mysterious object up ahead.

As I neared the thing I saw a sphere of sorts, spinning slowly. It was glowing, and inside I saw… me?

But it wasn't like the same me I saw in the window.

A small version of myself was hovering in the middle of the shimmering orb, my/her eyes unblinking, arms splayed out to the side, not moving a muscle. I reached out to touch it.

Suddenly my surroundings changed and I and the ball containing miniature me were floating a vast blue area, with what looked like small, light blue touch screen panels everywhere I looked.

I gazed downward; the bottom of this space was nowhere in sight The sphere started to drift away to a hole at the end of the room. Startled, I willed myself to go after it, but it only increased its speed.

I couldn't understand why I was following it, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was crucial to keep it with me. But no matter how hard I tried, I simply could not reach it. It was about to reach the hole when…

I was falling, down into the abyss below, and darkness consumed me once more.

I opened my eyes to find that I was indeed falling through the air, but when I landed it was on the hard ground. I lifted my head and saw the creature fading away into black smoke and Odd staring at the place it had once been with his spear in hand. The three tentacles that had been holding me were lying on the floor, before they flickered and faded away. I felt strangely dizzy and there was nothing but silence.

Silence.

It wasn't the normal kind of stillness either. It was the kind that pressed on your eardrums, threatening you with it's ability to drive you insane. And that's exactly what I would be doing if I didn't get some answers soon.

"Odd?" I began hesitantly. He turned to me, his face a mixture of worry and relief. " What was th-that _**thing.**_"

"The Scyphozoa." He replied darkly.

" What happened back there?"

Odd stared at me for a moment, his eyes searching. He then sighed and shook his head, more to himself than to me, it seemed. His phone suddenly rang and he hastily answered it.

"Jeremy? We kinda took care of everything back here… Well if the tower is deactivated then XANA at least wont be able to send anymore. Jeremy, I'll have to tell you something important later. **Really **important…. The school is half destroyed. A return to the past might be useful, don't cha think?… Good."

He closed his phone and stared at me for a moment. Meanwhile I was still thinking about what he said. Scyphozoa? XANA? Towers? Return to the pasts? Am I really losing it? Was I having some terrible nightmare? But something told me that this was no dream.

"Odd." I spoke with such a terrified tone that he couldn't help but look at me. "Odd tell me, please, I'm scared."

"Don't worry," he reassured me " Everything's going to be ok now." He waved to me with a sad smile upon his face.

And before I could say a word, a bright light engulfed us all.

* * *

**Me: If you liked it REVIEW!**

**If you didn't then STILL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATS WRONG! But only constuctive critisism please, I don't take Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Me: Hiya! I'm back for another chapter! I'd like to thank those who reviewed!

**Kamen Rider Hazaru- I love to keep you in suspense, and you won't find out for a few chapters! MWAHAHA! Love your reviews though THANKS!**

**Lord Mephisto- Thanks! YAY! I like your reviews, they keep me motivated! YAY! I MADE SOMEONE LAUGH! Keep reviewing please!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Return To The Past_ **

I opened my eyes to find myself once again stood in front of the door to Mr Delmas' office. I closed my eyes again. It took me a minute before it all came back to me. The crabs, the squid, the blue area, the bright light, and Odd.

My eyes snapped open.

Odd. He would be able to tell me what happened. I glanced at my watch. 4:56pm. The exact time that I had walked into the headmaster's office. I shook my head, trying to clear it. If I didn't find Odd soon, I was going to explode.

But before I could turn away to find him though, the door opened to reveal Mr Delmas, wearing the same smile as before.

" I thought I heard someone at the door. You must be the new girl, Katrina, yes?" I almost gasped. Everything was repeating itself! I glanced at my watch as realisation dawned on me.

Somehow, someway, I had gone back in time. Well I might as well play along then.

" The one and only Mr …"

"Delmas. I am confident that your life here at Kadic will be splendid!" Mr Delmas beamed.

" Believe me you're not the only one." I muttered under my breath.

" Well here is your schedule," Mr Delmas continued, while handing me a piece of paper " and your dorm number is 213. Here's a map of the school as well, just in case. Dinner is at 7:00, lunch is at 12:00 and breakfast is at 8:00. School starts at 9:00 in the morning, but you wont need to worry about that as you start school tomorrow, so you have time to settle and get to know your way around. And no one is allowed out of their dorms after 9:30. Any questions?"

My first thought was _Tell me what the FRIGGIN' HECK IS GOING ON IN THIS SCHOOL! _But, just like last time, I stayed silent. Besides, he would probably think me crazy if I started going on about giant crabs and near death situations.

" No, I'm… good."

"Well then, it's 5pm now. Hurry along to your dorm to unpack and then go down to the dining hall."

Nodding, though my head aching with questions, I walked out of the office.

As soon as the door closed behind me, I bolted down the corridor to the place where I had met the first crab. But all was silent. No screaming girl. No lasers. No collapsing corridor. Just… silence.

I ran to my new room, dumping my bags in a corner as I heard a bell ring somewhere in the building. I sat on my new bed thinking for a few minutes. I though back to the conversation Odd had over his phone.

Obviously, Odd and his friend that he had been talking to were the reason for this turn back in time, and they had known all about the monsters and how to stop them.

The thing that had sent those creatures was called XANA and this sort of tower being deactivated must have stopped this XANA thing.

And that squid, the Scyphozoa, Odd had called it, and the place it had sent me to when it had pressed those three tentacles to my head. To that I had no answer. But Odd must have saved me by cutting off those tentacles.

My thoughts were interrupted my the sound of the door opening to reveal a girl with pink hair and a pink and dark purple dress with a hood and pom-poms. She looked confused for a second, then smiled warmly.

"Jim told me I might be getting a new roommate this morning, but I didn't realise it would be this soon." She beamed. I couldn't help but share her enthusiasm, it was too contagious. Besides, I needed a friend around here. " I'm Aelita."

"Katrina. But call me Kat." I replied. " Would you help me unpack by any chance?" She nodded and we used the next hour unpacking my clothes, books and other possessions.

Everything was going absolutely fine. That is, until Aelita found Midna.

"Oh My God!" she shrieked, as she lifted the slim black cat out of her box. Midna, being the loyal yet suspicious cat she is, started sniffing Aelita all over. After deciding she wasn't a threat Midna started licking her hand.

My heart was going at top speed. What if Aelita told Mr Delmas? What if she told everyone that I had broken the rules?

But seeing her stroke Midna softly, my worries faded slightly. Aelita didn't seem like the type of girl who let secrets out. As if she could read my mind, she suddenly said,

"Don't worry Kat, I'll keep your secret. I have a friend who keeps his dog Kiwi here unnoticed too."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks Aelita, she'll be here, but I bet she wont miss a chance to explore the forest, I'll let her out so that she can look around outside the school grounds."

"But aren't you afraid that she'll run away, or get caught?"

I laughed. "Midna is the most reliable cat in the world. She'd never run away, or leave me. And anyway, you'd have to be Sonic the Hedgehog to even be able to think about catching Midna."

Aelita looked confused. "Sonic the Hedgehog?" **(A.N Yes, I put him in, ITS MY STORY AND I"LL DO WHAT I WANT! MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

I looked at her, shocked that she hadn't heard of him. "He's like, one of the biggest game characters ever invented! I'm obsessed with the Sonic X series." She nodded and I returned to the subject of Midna.

"I also know for a fact that no human alive would be able to keep up with her. Added to that, she would never disobey me. She seems to understand every word I say."

As I said this, I picked Midna up and walked over to the window. Putting her down next to the ledge, I said to her,

"Midna, don't go too far, and **do not** let anyone see you."

She blinked slowly and, ever so slightly that I might have imagined it, she inclined her head towards me. With that she leapt off the window ledge and headed on the direction of the forest. Smiling, I turned back to Aelita.

_I swear, after five years, that cat understands every single word I say._

"So Kat, tell me about yourself." Aelita asked me as I sat down next to her on her bed. We had just finished unpacking, and dinner still wasn't for another half an hour.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

* * *

So there it started, she asked my favourite colours (Purple and silver), about my old school, this Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog that I was seemingly obssessed with **(MWAHAHAHA!)**, and everything else you could think of and more.

"What about your family Kat? What are they like."

"Sorry Aelita, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask me again."

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to offend you." she immediately said.

"No, its okay, please don't apologise." I reassured her.

"Where were you born?" she asked, obviously eager to change the subject.

"Spain."

"Really? I thought you had a Spanish accent, but I've never heard one in person, so I wasn't sure. When did you move here?" she inquired.

"This afternoon, believe it or not." I said smiling.

"You came straight to the school?"

"Yeah." I didn't want to tell her that since my parents were dead, the school had adopted me until I got some foster parents to look after me during the holidays. I didn't feel ready to tell anyone.

"Did anything interesting happen on your way up?"

I instantly stiffened. Should I tell her? I asked myself. The need to tell somebody about those monsters and the return in time seemed too great to ignore much longer.

_Just tell her._ Fred said inside my head._ I know that if you don't tell someone soon, you'll go crazy. And I'm not sure that I'll like being in charge all the time. There's a balance you know._

_No way! She'll tell you you're insane, send you to the infirmary, and from there you'll be shipped straight to the nearest asylum! _Common Sense screeched.

_No. Something tells me that she wont call you crazy. I think she'll understand._ Fred retorted softly.

I sighed inwardly, Fred seemed to be winning a lot these days.

"Well Aelita, something **did** happen on the way up." So I explained about the crabs, the lasers, Odd, the Scyphozoa, the blue area, the miniature me, the Scyphozoa's change into black smoke, Odd's phone call with this Jeremy person, and the return in time.

All the while her eyes widened, not as if she thought I had lost my marbles, but in understanding something. A few seconds after I finished we just sat in silence, staring at each other. Just then my watched beeped. Looking down on it, I saw it was 7:00pm, time for dinner.

"Katrina, come on. We have to see Jeremy. **Now.**" She spoke the last word forcefully, and stood up. She walked towards the door, with me right behind her, opened it, took my hand and ran along the corridor, pulling me behind her. We raced through the deserted halls, everyone was already at dinner. We stepped into the dining hall and got in line, picking up dinner trays along the way.

The school dinners seemed to be fine, spaghetti bolognaise with a drink of juice and orange cake for dessert. Once we had filled up our trays, I followed Aelita to a table with three boys.

One was wearing a blue turtle neck and had blond hair, and who also seemed to smile a bit too brightly than normal when Aelita came into view, another with brown hair was wearing an olive green shirt and a green short-sleeved cardigan with green cargo pants. And the third boy…

We noticed each other at the exact same time.

"YOU!" We both shouted simultaneously. It was Odd.

"I think you two are already acquainted." Aelita spoke jokingly, but that serious gleam was still in her eyes. "The blond boy is Jeremy, the brunette is Ulrich and our other friend Yumi isn't a border here at Kadic so she isn't here. Guys this is Katrina, my new roommate."

Aelita looked anxious, Ulrich clearly hadn't been more bewildered in his life, Jeremy was looking thoughtfully between Odd and I and Odd himself was looking shocked. He suddenly smacked himself in the forehead.

"Katrina! That was it. I had them calling you Katherine." he said.

"Odd, I take it this was the girl you were talking about?" Jeremy asked. Odd nodded feebly.

"Jeremy listen to me." Aelita demanded as we sat down opposite them. "Katrina wasn't affected by the return to the past." A shocked silence followed these words.

"B-but that's impossible!" Jeremy stuttered "She isn't linked to Lyoko!"

"Well Jeremy, she is now."

* * *

**Me: I know, the ending sucks, but I was out of ideas on how to end this chapter!**

**Odd: Too right it sucked!**

**Me: Odd, if you continue to be a jerk than I am going to relpace you as my Author's Note partner for Ulrich.**

**Odd: NOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Me: Good then SHUT UP!**

**Odd: You know you love me really.**

**Me: Yes I do, but if you keep acting like this then not only will Ulrich become my new Author's Note partner, he will also become my new crush. HA!**

**Odd: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Review?**

**Pwetty pwease!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello!**

**Odd: We're back again!**

**Me: And I haven't replaced Odd yet!**

**Odd- Does a wierd celebration dance.**

**Me: Okay... I'll just thank those who reviewed.**

**Lord Mephisto- Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad that you like my story!**

**AnimexXxGoddess- AWWW! THANKS! I'm really glad that you are going to stick with me! It makes me soooo happy to know that you like my strorys. Also about the fight, if you still don't understand it then to put it simply, Kat kept dodging lasers, Odd came with another crab behind him, Kat rolled under her crab's foot, it tried to stab her with its foot, but she rolled out of the way, and it got its foot stuck in the ground, while it tried to get its foot out, Kat jumped on top of it and pushed her sharp pipe into XANA's symbol. And thats the simple version of the fight. AND HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**hayleytylers-Thanks, i'm really glad that you like it! And I try to put as much humor into my story as I can!**

_**Chapter 6: Explain, Before I Experiment!**_

We all stared at her and I was dying for an explanation. What was this about Lyoko? What the heck was that! I cleared my throat and every one turned to look at me as I brushed a strand of my shoulder length brown hair out of my face.

" Well, I'm just putting this as a side thought, but will someone please tell me what the heck is going on before I decide to investigate how many orifices I can stick my pencil in before you start screaming!" I took a deep breath then smiled sweetly. "Just a thought."

Ulrich laughed shakily, earning him a death glare from yours truly.

"I'm not kidding." I said darkly.

"You're right Kat." Aelita spoke up, " You have a right to know what's going on and how you've become involved."

I smiled my appreciation as the rest of the group nodded.

"But not here."

I turned to Jeremy again.

"We can be to easily overheard here, come on and we'll go back to my dorm."

I sighed, but nodded and we finnished our dinners and hurried to Jeremy's room. I sat down on the bed and looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes at my impatience but started anyway.

"Well," Jeremy began, " about a year or two ago I discovered an abandoned factory and with it, a super computer. After turning on this computer I discovered Aelita, an artificial intelligence, or so we thought at the time. However, when I turned on the computer I let out something that existed inside the super computer called XANA. The super computer was also home to a virtual world called Lyoko, where Aelita existed. A man named Franz Hopper was the man who created XANA and Lyoko. Apparently, XANA was made to help Franz fight against a goverment project called Carthage."

"But," Ulrich continued, " XANA turned against his master. When the government came to take Franz away, Franz went to Lyoko with his daughter Aelita to keep them safe. Upon fleeing Lyoko, however, Aelita and Franz were attacked by XANA. Franz tried to reason with XANA, and when that failed he shut down the supercomputer, with he and Aelita still on Lyoko, leaving it inactive until it was found nearly a decade later by Jeremy."

"When XANA was let out, he started attacking the real world by activating one of the forty one towers on Lyoko." Aelita explained. " Through these towers, he is able to possess things in the real world, whether it be inanimate objects or living things, and use them to try and gain world domination.

However, we can get to Lyoko using things called scanners and from there we fight virtual monsters who are sent by XANA to stop us from reaching the tower. All of us minus Jeremy go to Lyoko, he stays to operate the super computer. On Lyoko we have life points and if we run out, we are devirtualised and reappear in the scanners in the real world. But, if I get divirtualised, its bye bye for me because I was a Lyoko being before Jeremy virtualised me from Lyoko. We were going to shut down the super computer then, but XANA infected me with a virus that will keep me linked to him."

"On Lyoko we all have special powers that help us fight the monsters, except for Aelita." Odd went on, " When we get to the tower that has been activated, Aelita goes inside and deactivates it, being the only one able to do so, and the attack on Earth ceases. Although it's not too easy, that squid thing that attacked you, the Scyphozoa, is a monster of XANA's.

On Lyoko, it goes after Aelita because something in Aelita's memory is the key to XANA getting out of the super computer. And if that happens, shutting down the super computer wont kill XANA any more. And we can't shut off the computer now because the virus that links Aelita to XANA means that if XANA goes, so does she, so Jeremy is working on an anti-virus. Not to mention that we think that Franz is still somewhere on Lyoko, and we want to get him out."

I just stared.

_What an utter pile of nonsense! _Common Sense laughed inside my mind.

_No. They're telling the truth, I can tell. Besides, its impossible to come up with a story like that on the spot! I should know whether something crazy is fake or not! _Fred replied coolly. Again I sighed inside my head (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.) Fred was winning way too much these days. Not to mention that the fact that I had given a name to _a figment of my mind. _I really was going crazy nowadays.

I realised that they all were looking at me worriedly. After about two minutes of silence I managed to stutter,

"So those crabs, and the squid? XANA sent those didn't he?" They all nodded.

"I can't say a word about this to anyone, can I?" They all shook their heads.

"It has to remain a complete secret, otherwise the adults will shut down the super computer forever, or worse they could take Aelita away." Ulrich explained.

"Come on Kat, lets get to our dorms. We'll explain more tomorrow." Aelita said. I nodded shakily. I was feeling a little bit faint, after taking in so much craZy information. As I tried to stand up though, my legs felt weak with the effort of staying upright. Odd was next to me in a flash, supporting me and thankfully not noticing my cheeks flush bright red.

He helped me out of Jeremy's room and when we got to his and Ulrich's dorm, Aelita took over. Odd took one last glance over his shoulder at me, then closed the door behind him.

I looked over at Aelita. "It's okay Aelita, I think I can manage on my feet now."

She smiled gratefully, but had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. I only found out why when we were two corridors away from Odd and Ulrich's room.

"You like Odd, don't you?" she said unexpectedly.

Completely thrown off by the sudden question I stammered,

"W-what! No, of course I don't! Besides, I've only known him a day!"

Aelita smirked, a very unusual thing for her to do. "Come on Kat, you blushed up a storm when he helped you walk, and I saw you kept glancing at him while we told you about Lyoko."

Fuming both from embarrassment and anger I said,

"Well what about you and Jeremy! You guys threw glances at each other all through dinner, and your eyes lit up a little too brightly when you saw him."

That shut her up.

"You can't hide from the question forever Kat." she mumbled.

"I can try."

* * *

I woke next morning long before Aelita and a glance at my alarm clock told me that it was 6:22am. I lay in bed and thought about the previous day.

Their story was crazy but… as I thought about it, I realised, it fit. But they still had to show me this factory as proof and I wanted to know why I wasn't affected by the return to the past. Looking at the clock again I saw that time wasn't going to pass any quicker lying about in bed.

I got up, consulted my map of the school and headed to the girls shower room to get freshened up. I was in there for about an half an hour before the rest of the girls came in.

I walked back to my dorm to find that Aelita had already left for breakfast. _Or she's hanging out with Jeremy_ I thought, grinning. After getting dressed into my usual attire, a white and crimson shirt and a red skirt with coal black lining, I headed downstairs to breakfast.

"Well, well. If it isn't the new girl."

Halfway down the corridor I stopped dead and turned around to meet the haughty voice that was greeting me. It was a girl of my age with long raven black hair and a proud smirk upon her face. She wore a pink shirt with a sunflower yellow heart in the middle and a dark pink mini skirt over even darker pink trousers. Behind her walked two boys, one with black hair and covered in pimples, and one with blond hair and a dull expression on his face.

She walked towards me and my eyes immediately narrowed. I didn't want anything to do with a stuck-up child, obviously spoiled, who thought that she was better than everyone else.

"Everybody's talking about you. I don't see why they should, there's nothing special about you. They should be talking about **me.** After all I am the prettiest girl here. I'm Sissi, by the way."

_I was always good at seeing people for what they really are._ I thought as I put on a fake smile.

"Oh don't worry Sissi. They all talk about you alright. You're the centre of attention when it comes to talking about plant growth."

She raised an eyebrow. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

I faked surprise perfectly. "Oh, don't you know? They're planning an experiment. We'll dunk you in a whole load of soil, pour water all over you, and maybe at the end of the month you'll have grown a brain, and maybe you'll look a bit better too. No more split-ends." I added with a fake look at disgust at the imaginary split-ends.

She seethed, smoke practically pouring out of her ears, and stalked away, with her two cronies behind her, muttering incoherently under her breath. Smiling victoriously I turned around to find Odd grinning at Sissi's defeat. Remembering what Aelita had said last night I turned away to hide my furious blush. Odd's voice laughing out forced me to look back at him.

"Now that's what I call sticking it to the man! Or woman for that matter." he turned to me. " Come on slowpoke, it's 8:00 am and you don't want to miss the French toast that gets served here! I'll race ya!" With that he bolted down the corridor with me hot on his heels. We got to the dining hall in a dead tie.

"Your - pretty - fast - for someone - so - scrawny." he gasped, clutching his side.

I shot him a death glare. "Watch who you're calling scrawny."

"I am **not** scrawny, I'm svelte." he panted. Though what he said was true. I was quite small, but I _was_ exactly the same size as Odd.

Once we had got our breath back, we walked into the dining hall, which was already half full. Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and another girl with black hair that looked about a year older than us who I presumed to be Yumi, were already waiting for us.

I saw Yumi and Aelita smile at me knowingly and I quickly hurried away to sit quite far away from Odd so as not to raise their suspicions. I walked over to this girl and held out my hand, which she quickly shook.

"Hi, I'm Katrina but call me Kat."

"Yumi. I've heard a lot about you from Ulrich." She smiled and sat back down in her seat, gazing a little too fondly, in my opinion, at the said German boy.

I was about to start on my toast, but at that moment Jeremy cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Well, after school today we'll take you to the factory. I'll explain everything there and I'll be able to tell you why you weren't affected by the return to the past."

"Wait! You mean you already know?" He nodded. "Well then tell me!"

He smiled. "Well I would but… 3 2 1..." The bell rang for class. I growled and walked with them to our first class of the day. We sat down in science as Mrs Hertz walked inside.

"Now class before we start I'd like to introduce our new student. Katrina, could you come up here please?" she asked kindly.

I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom where Mrs Hertz was waiting.

"Now Katrina where were you born?"

"Spain, in Madrid."

"Ah, yes I hear the accent. And what are your hobbies?"

"Singing, acting, and basically anything to do with music or drama."

"So you like music do you? Do you play any instruments or sing?" she inquired.

"I play the guitar and, yes, I do sing a little bit."

"Will you take part in the play this year?"

"Probably." I said simply.

"Thank you Katrina. You can go back to your seat now." I sat back down next to Aelita.

And the day continued as any normal school day did from there. Lessons, lunch (In which Jeremy was absent, but Ulrich said that he had gone up to his room to check some of his calculations, but he was really distant while explaining it, he was too busy fuming while watching Yumi talk to a tall boy with black hair) and finally, the bell signalling the end of school.

I had no idea of the situation i had gotten myself into.

* * *

**Me: Well that's chapter three!**

**Odd: Is this figment of the mind you call Fred going to be mentioned alot in future chapters?**

**Me: Yes, yes he is.**

**Odd: Oh joy.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Odd: No.**

**Me: Well then get out, you blew your last chance! Ulrich is now my new Authors Note partner!**

**Odd: NOOO!**

**Ulrich: Yes!**

**Me: HA!**

**.**

**REVIEW! FOR THE PIDGEONS!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Me: HI! I'm back again!

**Ulrich: Your late.**

**Me: I was busy Ulrich!**

**Ulrich: Doing what?**

**Me: Firstly, all of the homework my teachers have been setting, my chores, and not to mention my trying to get over my writers block for this story and Running From It!**

**Ulrich: Oh... well I'll just thank the reviewers then.**

**hayleytylers- Thank you, I kinda based Kat off me alot, so I'm glad that she also relates to you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimexXxGoddess- Wow! Your review really made me smile and I'm glad you like Fred! I love him personally, cus we all have a crazy part to our mind and Common Sense and they usually battle. Kat and I are just one of the few girls that are so crazy that we name that part of our mind LOL! You're welcome, and I'm glad you now understand the fight more, but I hope that I didn't spoil season 2 for you? PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Lord Mephisto- Thanks for your review and the advice! I guess it just looks longer to me because I work on one of those small notebook laptops, but I will try! Thanks for complimenting my story! It makes me really happy to know that you have been sticking with me, and I hope you will keep reviewing!**

**Shadaria and Shadaria's twin- First of all, I LOVE the name! Awesome! Also, THANK YOU for the compliment and review! Keep reviewing please, it makes me want to update faster!**

**Me: Good job Ulrich, thanks and HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Into Lyoko (Finally!)

So, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita and I, the superb six as Jeremy called us (which had earned him several You-Can't-Be-Serious looks) left for the forest. For some unknown reason to me they had asked me to bring my skateboard.

We walked into a clearing and headed for a manhole that was located in the middle. I watched them all climb into it down a ladder. Odd looked at me, clearly expecting me to protest, but I ignored him and descended down the ladder into a surprisingly clean sewer.

There were three skateboards and two scooters leaning against the wall, and each person gathered their mode of transportation.

We skated/scooted through the sewer until we hit a dead end. Leaning our boards and scooters against the wall, we climbed up a ladder and out of another manhole onto a bridge.

Looking ahead I saw an abandoned factory at the end of the bridge. We ran towards it, Yumi getting there first because of her long legs. She ran towards the edge of the platform we were on, jumping off and grabbing on to some ropes that were placed there, swinging down and landed in front of an elevator. We all shortly followed suite.

As we stepped inside the elevator, Jeremy pushed a button and we stooped downwards. The elevator doors opened again to reveal a room that looked like a laboratory.

In the middle of the room was a strange device and in front of it was many computer screens and a chair that looked at first glance to be suspended in thin air, but if you looked closer you could see that it was held up by a pole on the back. The walls had a bluish tinge and the ground the ground was hard and metalic. The whole room in general had a foreboading aura about it.

I stared in awe as we all walked into this strange room and Jeremy sat in the chair.

"What **is **this place?" I asked in wonder.

"The Lab." said Jeremy simply. "Odd can you take her to the scanner room so that we can examine her?" Odd nodded and started towards me but I didn't take my eyes off Jeremy.

"Wait." I said. It wasn't a request, it was an order. Odd obediently waited as I continued to stare at Jeremy, who continued to stare right back.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers. Now tell me, **why** wasn't I affected by the return to the past?" I asked fiercely.

Jeremy sighed, clearly seeing that I wasn't going to budge until he told me what he knew.

"Well Kat, the Scyphozoa is a monster on Lyoko, but there is only one. I looked at my calculations last night and it seems that it took up a lot of XANA's power to send it here. Also it seemed that it was a one time thing, meaning XANA used, and failed in, his only chance to send it to Earth." He paused, apparently contemplating something inside his head.

He continued, " As to you not being affected by the return to the past, well I think only Aelita knows the story from your point of view so it would be a help if you told us about your encounter."

I took a deep breath then told them my account of the story. But they really started to listen when I got to the part about what I saw when in the clutches of the Scyphozoa.

When I had finished, all but Jeremy and Aelita looked as confused as I felt. All but Jeremy. Looking toward the blond haired Einstein I saw that he was a pale white and his wide eyes matched Aelita's perfectly. Their looks scared me.

"Jeremy," I began hesitantly, " Tell me what going on, you're really spooking me here."

He turned to look at me and he started to creep me out even more. Sensing my discomfort Aelita spoke.

"When the Scyphozoa came into contact with you, it being a unique Lyoko being that specialises in taking memory and giving information and other things like that, it must have linked you to Lyoko, making you immune to the return to the past. Well that little you was your human DNA code, and you need it to survive. It must have been what XANA was after." She glanced at Jeremy, who was still as pale as a ghost. She started again,

"You see, if he steals the DNA code of someone who is on Lyoko, it would be inactive and useless to him, and wouldn't affect the person other than the fact that they wouldn't be able to get back to Earth. If he got a hold of a human DNA code that was already in use at the time, he would be able to become…" Aelita gulped, "Human." She finished, "Odd saved you just in time. If XANA had taken that code, you would have immediately died."

An ominous silence followed her words, and everyone's eyes were on me. I was shocked, and inside my head Fred and Common Sense were conversing with each other.

_Wow._ Said Common Sense simply.

'_Wow!' That's all you say 'WOW!' The thing that gives you life was an inch from death and we didn't even know it! What if that thing comes back eh? What if it goes after us again, or some one else is caught? _Fred screeched.

_Didn't you hear Jeremy? XANA used his one and only chance. That thing's not going to come back._

_These fights inside my head are getting a little out of hand_ I thought before I was brought back to my senses by the sound of Jeremy's voice speaking to me.

"Kat, if you don't mind, go with Odd and Yumi to the scanner room so that I can check that the Scyphozoa really didn't manage to take anything from you."

I nodded weakly and let Odd take my hand and lead me to the elevator, not caring that Aelita was nudging Ulrich and nodding her head towards my hand entwined with Odd's. I'd deal with her later.

When the elevator doors opened again, I was standing between Odd and Yumi in a room with three tube like things which I assumed to be the scanners.

I allowed Odd to lead me to the middle scanner and help me into it. Once I was safely inside Odd whispered so that only I could hear him,

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of." and with that, the scanner doors slid closed on my smiling face.

A wind seemed to rise beneath me, blowing my hair astray. My first thought was to close my eyes and as I did this, I felt myself being lifted up from the ground to be hovering in the centre of the scanner. I heard Jeremy's voice somewhere, but even with my sharp ears I could only make out the word 'memories' from the noise.

Then the process ceased as quickly as it began and the scanner doors opened to show Yumi's face peering at me. Odd had gone back up to the lab.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit… dizzy." I replied

"Jeremy's got the results, he wants us back up there. Pronto." she said.

"Kay."

We headed back up the elevator and in to the lab, where everyone was standing staring at Jeremy's computer screen in anticipation.

"Well?" inquired Ulrich, "Is anything wrong?"

"Yeah, I think I have a right to know first." I said jokingly, but I walked over to Einstein and Einteinette all the same. "Is everything alright Jeremy?"

Said blond adjusted his glasses and turned to look at me.

"It seems Kat , that although he hasn't managed to steal them, XANA has managed to get a glimpse of some of your memories and copy them."

I looked at him quizzically. "Will he try and use them against me?" I asked.

Jeremy sighed "Yes so I'd best be on the lookout if I were you. But now," He clapped his hands, "it's time for you to go to Lyoko. I talked about it with everyone else last night and it seems that your fighting techniques would be useful. That is if you want to help save the world." He added.

I grinned. "Do I ever!"

Jeremy smiled at my enthusiasm. "Well then, you know where to go." He jerked his head at the elevator doors and Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd and I stepped inside the elevator doors and watched them close behind us as we plummeted downwards toward the scanner room.

Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich stepped into the scanner first, and a minute later, the scanner doors opened again.

"You ready?" Odd asked me as I climbed into the scanner opposite him.

I nodded, and closed my eyes as the doors closed once again and Jeremy's voice echoed in the building. The wind started to blow on me again.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Katrina."

I was hovering inside now, my feet floating upwards away from the ground.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Katrina."

Then suddenly a massive gale swept my hair up completely.

"Virtualisation."

My body felt as if it were melting away, yet I could still feel it. But it seemed… Distant.

The world seemed to be slowly materialising around me and I dropped from thin air onto the ground below. I couldn't smell, taste, or as I felt the icy ground beneath me, touch.

Turning around, I saw that I was in an icy region, and four people were standing looking at me expectantly. The first one was Aelita.

She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a matching top that went over trousers and a long shirt that were both off-white, and matching shoes. She also had elf-like ears, with a small dangle earring in the left one. Her eyes were green.

Next to her was Yumi. The Japanese girl was wearing a short-sleeved/hemmed kimono over red tights, black thigh-length boots, red eye liner, red blush on her cheeks, a white-painted face and neck, and some red on her lips to complete the look. She also had a yellow sash tied to her back. Her hair was bunched up into a small bun with three bangs left hanging.

Ulrich was standing by her. His outfit was modelled after a samurai , minus armour, and he carried a sword. An Oni was drawn on his back and the clothing was largely coloured yellow and black.

And lastly Odd. His outfit looked like a _giant purple cat. _The outfit was almost identical to the one he wore in the real world colour-wise, but had no sleeves and was generally closer-fitting. To complete the "giant cat" motif, Odd only had four fingers (three digits and a thumb), complete with claws, and a tail. His forehead and cheeks also had purple markings on them.

I looked at them in amazement, and suddenly wondered what I looked like here too. As if reading my mind, Aelita suddenly bent down in a sort of praying position with her hands held out in front of her.

She started singing an unearthly tune and a giant wall of ice appeared before me, showing every inch of my reflection.

My chestnut brown hair was down to my shoulders, and my misty silver eyes seemed to glow slightly, I wore a sapphire blue hair band and I had little make up on. I wore a knee-length crimson flamenco styled skirt with black tights and a white and red shirt. I was also wearing knee-high cobalt blue boots.

Looking around me, I saw the others demonstrating their weapons. Ulrich swung his samurai sword, Yumi threw her fan through the air and Odd shot an arrow out of his hand.

I flicked my wrist experimentally, and to my surprise a maraca appeared there. Curious I swung it horizontally. A bright strip of horizontal light came out and continued into the distance. Amazed, I tried swinging it vertically, and the same result occurred, except the light was vertical. I then tried swinging it while turning in a full circle. The light this time curved around, until it was again lost in the horizon.

I flicked my other wrist, and I now had two maracas!

_This. Is. Awesome! _Fred beamed inside my mind.

_Remember, with great power comes great responsibility_ Common Sense said solemnly.

_Stop quoting Spiderman! This is absolutely amazing so shut it for now! _Fred yelled inside my head.

"Well Kat? Do you like your new look and powers?" Jeremy's voice came from nowhere.

I looked around, scared out of my wits. "Where the heck are you Jeremy?" I yelled.

"Me? I'm operating the super computer, and you are in the ice sector of Lyoko."

"Well then," I said, calming down, "Yes! I love my look and powers!"

I could almost hear Jeremy's smile. " You do have secondary powers you know." He grinned, probably able to see my look of wonder. "Yumi has telekinesis, Ulrich has the ability to multiply himself into three people, and Odd can climb up any terrain with his claws."

I looked at all three of said people, who were demonstrating with grins at my astounded stare. I said to the thin air,

"What can I do?"

"You have the power of hypnotism. Although it can take a lot of energy out of you like the telekinesis does for Yumi."

"Nice. Can I try putting these abilities into action then?" I asked slyly.

"You're in luck, XANA's noticed we're here." The voice came from Ulrich, who was pointing behind me to some crabs like the ones I saw on my first day. Yesterday, I realised it was. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Turning towards the crabs, who were now accompanied by some sort of block monsters, I leapt into the air and swung my maracas at two of the blocks, sending out two beams of light, hitting one of them on the bulls-eye. I thought as I used my hypnotic ability to make a crab bash it's self against another,

_Something tells me that this will be kinda fun._

**Me: Okay, I promise the next chapter will be longer, but that seemed like the best place to end it right there!**

**Ulrich: You better!**

**Me: Shut up, or you'll be fired as my authors note partner faster than Odd was!**

**Ulrich (mutters): Stupid OddSakura telling me what to do.**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Ulrich: Nothing!**

**.**

**REVIEW! **

**FOR ULRICH!**


End file.
